fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolganone
Bolganone (ボルガノン Boruganon, translated Volganon in some Japanese versions and Volcanon in some fan translations) is a recurring Fire magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this spell will forcefully open up a fissure into the surface of the earth, and trigger an eruption to occur, incinerating the selected enemy target. While this tome is not as versatile as the C-rank Meteor tome, it is much more accurate and durable. In Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, the Bolganone tome is highly effective against Beast tribe Laguz. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Unused) ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Bolganone= Tome |9 |2 |200 |✯✯✯ |- }} |-|Bolganone+= Tome |13 |2 |300 |✯✯✯✯✯ |- }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Volzhin (Ch. 12) |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Volzhin (Ch. 10) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Lena |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 '''Book 2:' Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Hilda (Ch. 10) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M19 - Village |- |Treasure |Mermel Caves • Tower of Morse Floor 5 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest • Ch. 27 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Tormod |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Elice |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Excellus (Ch. 20) |- |Inventory |Aversa |- |Armories |Mount Prism • Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Valm Castle Approach • Table Approach • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep |- |SpotPass |Jaffar • Lyon • Ephraim • Sigrun • Sephiran • Merric • Gharnef • Nomah • Arvis • Ares • Saias • Lilina • Narcian • Ursula • Oliver |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank D:' Rhea 'Reason Rank C:' Alois • Balthus • Byleth • Caspar • Catherine • Dedue • Edelgard • Leonie • Manuela • Mercedes • Raphael • Sylvain 'Reason Rank B:' Ferdinand • Linhardt • Seteth |} Non-Canon Appearances '''Bolganone' is used by Robin in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. They will equip this tome at the end of their Final Smash, Pair Up, to spike the enemy to the ground. Bolganone is also used as a spell by Linde in Fire Emblem Warriors as her Strong VI attack, which is only available to her after promoting to Sage and creating the Combo IV Crest to unlock it. Etymology Bolganone is a corruption of the word volcano via the Japanese transliteration ボルガノン Boruganon. Gallery File:Bolganone (TCG).jpg|The Bolganone tome, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Bolganone (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Bolganone from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE3 Bolganone.gif|Animation of Yodel casting Bolganone on Sirius in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Bolganone (TS Animation Still).png|Rishel casting Bolganone on an enemy Dark Knight in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Bolganone (FE9).png|An enemy Sage casting Bolganone on Boyd in Path of Radiance. File:Bolganone (FE10).png|Sanaki casting Bolganone on an enemy Warrior in Radiant Dawn. File:FE11 Bolganone.png|Linde casting Bolganone on an enemy in Shadow Dragon. File:FE12 Bolganone.png|Yodel casting Bolganone on Etzel in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Bolganone Tome (FE13).png|Lissa wielding the tome of Bolganone in Awakening. File:Bolganone (FE13).png|Laurent casting Bolganone on an enemy Knight in Awakening. Bolganone Warriors.jpg|Linde casting Bolganone in Warriors. File:FEH Tome red.png|In-game model of the Bolganone tome from Heroes.